The Comeback
by glittergamer1
Summary: It's been two years since Hikari left the S.A. Hikari's Father earned a promotion ,but to get the promotion he and his family had to relocate to another part of Japan. The bad thing is that no one from the S.A knew why Hikari had left without saying goodbye. Now Hikari had to come back to Tokyo ,but she was now engaged, and so was Kei what will they do once they both meet again?
1. Chapter I, Introductions

It's been two long years since Hikari left the S.A. Hikari's Father earned a promotion in his job, but in order to get the promotion he and his family had to relocate to another part of Japan. The bad thing is that no one from the S.A knew. Now Hikari had to come back to work in Tokyo, but she was now engaged, and so was Kei what will they do once they both meet each other? This is the comeback.

Chapter I, Introductions

**Hikari's POV**

"Hey Hikari are you ready to leave" asked Hikari's **fiancé**. Her fiancé's name was Kenta Aoki. Kenta was a tall person, he had blonde straight hair, perfect blue eyes that made him look confident and handsome, he was very strong and had very sexy abs, and last he was a total hottie, all of Kenta's facial features were perfect, he was very attractive he had sometimes even been offered a few modeling jobs, but Kenta was too busy with his company so he declined. Kenta was the owner of a worldwide company known as the Aoki World Company, The Aoki Company was barely behind the Saiga Company and around the same level as the Takishima Company, and the company was titled the . Kenta loved his fiancé Hikari very much, he loved her so much that he would never tell the press her name, so that they would not bother or possibly hurt her, but he did say that he was engaged. Hikari honestly love him very much. She always worried about him. She really did care for him. Hikari did really believe she loved him but that was only because she had forgotten the feeling of true love, it had been so long since she had seen him. She had almost completely forgotten about him except for those few times that she had seen him on the news. Hikari was now packing getting ready to work at her Fiancé's business, and to study at the Tokyo University. Hikari's appearance had not changed very much except that now she would curl her hair a little and use a cute pink lipstick that made her lips look frail. Her hair added a touch of elegancy to her but it also made her sexier.

"Just wait a minute Kenta" Hikari yelled very loudly so that Kenta could hear her clearly. "Ok Hikari I'll be waiting in the car for you" responded Kenta. "Hikari was packing her clothes neatly in her suitcase, Hikari didn't want anything to get very wrinkled or torn. Then she looked at the small necklace that she had in her jewelry box. Kei had given her the necklace on the last day she had seen him in person, the day of her seventeenth birthday. She remembered that day and it pained her to remember it. She rarely thought of them anymore but she sometimes missed her friends. She didn't feel the same way towards Kei Takishima anymore, Hikari didn't feel any love at the thought of him, at least she though. Hikari was very happy with her fiancé, he loved her and she loved him. Every day he would come home to either take her out to dinner or to overall have dinner with her. Every day they would discuss about their future and share a laugh. Hikari grabbed her suitcase and began to walk down the stairs of the small manor to head out of the door and into her fiancé's sports car. He owned a black Bugatti Veyron with red lining in the bottom edge. "Hey Hikari let me help you with the luggage" said Kenta. "No I'm fine really" exclaimed Hikari. "I insist really Hikari let me help you" Said Kenta. Hikari knew that her fiancé would just keep on insisting until she let him help her, so since she had a lot of luggage. "Ok so now that we're all set let's get going!" said Kenta with a smile on his face. "Yeah let's go!" said Hikari with a large smile. As she finished her sentence Kenta began to drive the car and their next stop was Tokyo, Japan.

**Kei's POV**

"Wow it's been two long years since I last saw my light Hikari" Kei sighed. Kei hated his life, ever since Hikari left he hasn't even smiles once. Now he works even harder than before so that he won't have to think about her but she still somehow gets into his thoughts no matter what. He was currently engaged to an annoying and mean girl named Anika Funai. Anika was the only daughter of the very rich owner of Funai Jewels. Funai Jewels was a worldwide company that has very expensive jewelry stores all over the world. Anika was blond with naturally curled hair, she was a little short, she had green eyes, and she was so beautiful that she actually was a partial model. Even if she did love Kei that she was super jealous of anyone who even looked at him and Kei hated that about her. Kei didn't like her at all. This was an arranged marriage and he only agreed because his grandfather said that if he didn't marry Anika he would demote Kei a position and he would never allow Kei to be able to own the company. Since Kei had already lost Hikari he couldn't lose the only thing that he had to distract him from her, so Kei's only option would be to agree. Kei had to get ready since in only three days he had to go to Tokyo University to begin his career in business. Then after his classes on his first day he would have a to come back to his company's main office in Japan (It was relocated after Kei did not agree to go to England, but his grandfather still lives in England and works there) to have a large meeting with some major companies that were all above his company's level.

Right at that moment someone yelling his name interrupted his thoughts. "Kei!" yelled his very annoying fiancé, Anika. "What Anika I'm working, Please do not bother me." Answered Kei simply, but coldly. "Kei since out studies start three days could we spend these last few days together and have some fun?" asked Anika who was obviously pretending to be an angel. "No sorry but I am busy those three days. Now please leave my office and let me work." Said Kei. Kei had actually already finished his work, but since he hated his fiancé he was trying to avoid her. "I wish I could see you again Hikari" Kei softly said. "Well now better get my work ready for tomorrow so that I won't have as much work when I start school." Said Kei in a tone that sounded as if he was bored out of his mind.

**Hikari's POV**

"Hikari we're here!" said Kenta happily. Both him and Hikari were now standing in front of a small manor. (well the manor wasn't really small but compared to their last one it was smaller.) The manor had an elegant exterior, the exterior was covered in natural white stone and the windows were surrounded by spruce wood that gave it an elegant touch. The manor was three floors and had an indoor pool. It had eight rooms, and two guest rooms, each room had a closet and its own restroom. Hikari and Kenta both walked into the master bedroom and Hikari was surprised at how beautiful and romantic it was. The bed in the master bedroom was made entirely out of oak and spruce wood. The mattress on the bed was decorated with many small golden flowers that made it exquisite. The mattress was covered by an elegant cover that was red velvet with some hint of gold on the outskirts. Hikari loved the bedroom very much, she couldn't believe that she was going to live here. "Do you like it?" asked Kenta. "I-I love it!" said Hikari with a growing smile. Kenta then leaned closer to her, he was so close that Hikari could feel his breath on her. "Good thing you like it" said Kenta. Kenta then went in even closer and crashed his lips on Hikari's. They both stayed there giving each other a very passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away they were both out of breath, but once they caught their breath once again Kenta leaned back in and gave Hikari an even more passionate kiss. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too" answered Hikari then she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Well better go down to make something for dinner!" said Hikari proudly.

Hikari went downstairs and found a cookbook in the cabinet. She opened the fridge to see what she could work with to make diner. She then saw a nice recipe that was cooked chicken with a few sides that looked delicious. She had all the ingredients so she decided to make that. Hikari then chuckled as she remembered how badly her cooking used to be. In the last two years she had taken cooking classes and was now an excellent cook. That is actually an understatement, now she is an amazing cook, Hikari even surpassed Akira in her cooking skills. Hikari had learned very quickly since she would practice and she set her mind to it. Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard a beeping noise meaning that the chicken was done heating. Hikari grabbed the remaining ingredients and made all the side.

Just twenty minutes after she went downstairs to prepare dinner she yelled back to Kenta to tell him that the dinner was ready. 'Wow Hikari is really fast' Kenta though. He opened the door and began walking down the stairs to eat the wonderful meal that his loving fiancé had made for him. Kenta sat down at his seat right in front of Hikari and began to eat as he talked and laughed with Hikari. Before they realized they were both finished with their meals and it was very late. Kenta thanked Hikari and stood up from his seat. "You're welcome" answered Hikari. "Wait Kenta what are you doing?" Asked Hikari as Kenta carried her bridal style. "I'm taking my princess up to our room!" said Kenta with a huge grin. Kenta laid Hikari down on the bed and gave her a small peck on the cheek. He looked over to Hikari who was madly blushing and said "I love you Hikari, good night." Hikari who was still blushing stammered "I-I-I Love you too Kenta" they both slowly drifted off to sleep in merely minutes, but before Kenta fell asleep completely he wrapped his arms around a sleeping Hikari and once more whispered into her ear "I love you so much Hikari." Then he also fell asleep.

**Kei's POV**

Kei arrived home after work. Kei still lived in the very same Takishima Manor that he had lived in since he was little. The only thing that made him hate his house was that his fiancé had moved into his house and into his room. Now Kei only went to four places in that house. The kitchen to go and eat. The restroom to do his business, well a different type of business that was not work related at all. Then to the office where he did his work related business. Then to one of their many guest rooms to sleep because he refused to sleep with his fiancé at least until they were married but Kei planned to probably stay engaged to her the rest of his life, but he would never marry her.

Kei arrived to his house very late, and of course his very annoying fiancé was there waiting for him. Anika tried to cuddle with him but of course he refused. "Look Anika I am very tired and I have a major headache, so please leave me alone." Said Kei in an annoyed tone. "Kei do you want me to take care of you?" asked Anika obviously trying to get him into her bed. "No Anika" Kei coldly said. Kei just walked away from her and went straight into his room, well guest room. Kei's stomach then growled as he sat on his bed, Kei remembered that he had skipped lunch and dinner to finish his work. Kei then saw that Anika was still downstairs. Since it was very late he expected her to go back to her room, or really his room to get ready to go to sleep.

Anika stood up from the couch like five minutes later, and went into her room. Kei then waited until he was sure that she was asleep. He opened his door a crack to make sure she did not come back or anything, then he opened it a bit more and walked out. He made sure to walk down the stairs quietly not because he didn't want to wake Anika, but because he didn't want Anika to keep annoying him. Kei went to the kitchen and prepared himself a small meal. A Japanese Sushi that was covered in a very delicious sauce. He calmly ate and then cleaned his plate. The good thing was that Sui was asleep and his parents were both on business trips, so he didn't really worry much about making noise anymore. He threw all the trash away and went back up to his room. He laid down on the bed and drifted off into dreamland, dreaming about a certain girl in the S.A with long Jet Black hair and beautiful Onyx eyes. Poor Kei he had never forgotten or stopped loving Hikari.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this is my second story and for those who are wondering, I will still update the Afterstory. Plz Fave, Follow, and Review :) BTW the next chapter is going to get interesting :D**


	2. Chapter II, The first day

** Hikari's POV**

"Hey Hikari are you ready yet" asked Kenta. "Yeah I'll be down in a minute!" said Hikari. Hikari ran downstairs and quickly went to the kitchen grabbed her book bag and a piece of bread and ran out of the house. "Sorry I took so long I was just looking nice for my first day of school!" said Hikari. "Well ok, but next time please hurry up" said Kenta as he leaned in and gave you a small peck on the lips. Kenta opened the door for you and let you into his brand new Ferrari Enzo. He got into the driver's seat and began to drive near the maximum speed limit, but he never went over it. Both Kenta and Hikari arrived at the University very quickly, but there was still and hour left until the first class started. Kenta's first class was a business class that he shared with you. Then both of you had a different class.

"So let's tour the campus in the meanwhile" said Hikari with a smile. "Sure anything that you want to do" answered Kenta. They both walked quickly together and found a beautiful spot. It was a small lake that had many different colored roses growing around it. "Hey after our classes want to come back here to have lunch together?" asked Kenta. "Of course Kenta, after all it is romantic." You said with a happy grin. Hikari then looked at her watch and saw that there were only ten minutes left until class started. "Kenta we should get back to class there are only ten minutes left until it starts." Hikari said. "Ok let's start going" said Kenta. Then Kenta cupped Hikari's face in his hand and gave her a deep passionate kiss. After he pulled away you were both out of breath because of the long kiss. Hikari grabbed his hands and enlaced her fingers with Kenta's. The both walked the whole way back to class talking and laughing while holding hands together.

**Kei's POV**

"Anika hurry up!" Kei yelled angry and annoyed that his fiancée was taking so long to get ready. "I'll be right down!" yelled Anika back, but not as coldly as Kei was yelling. "Sheesh that woman, she should just drive herself to school" Kei mumbled with an angry tone. Then he saw that Anika was taking so long because she was trying to make her university uniform look sexy. Kei got angry that Anika had wasted his time, and he didn't really care how she looked because he would never really love her. "Just get in the car Anika!" Kei said angrily. Anika looked mad and disappointed, but Kei didn't care so he just got in the car with her and began to drive to the university. Neither Kei nor Anika said anything on the drive there. Kei parked right next to a brand new Ferrari Enzo, and stepped out of the car. He just started walking away without paying any attention to his fiancée that he had simply left in the car. As Kei was walking towards class he passed by a small lake and he could of sworn that he saw Hikari, but she was with a man, and Kei just assumed that he was hallucinating. Kei's first class was business, but all of his classes were business really. he was really looking forward to it because he would finally have some time away from his annoying fiancée. Kei took a seat in the front row so that he wouldn't have any distractions during class.

** Hikari's POV**

Hikari and Kenta walked into the class still holding hands and Hikari took a seat right next to Kenta. As Hikari took a seat she thought she had seen her fellow S.A classmate in the front row. The golden brown hair seemed really familiar just like her rival Kei Takishima's hair, but she just thought it seemed like him because Kei would have probably gone to a university in the states or one in England. "Hey Hikari what are you staring at?" asked Hikari's fiancé. "Oh nothing I just thought that I saw an old classmate of mine" Hikari answered plainly and leaned in to give Kenta a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" Hikari whispered. "I love you too Hikari" Kenta said. Right after they once again kissed the teacher came in and told his students to all take a seat. The teacher began to teach his lesson and Hikari and Kenta took all the notes possible. After all Hikari still liked challenges so she and Kenta were also having another challenge during the school year to see who had better grades and test scores, but over the time Hikari had become less competitive so winning wasn't all to it anymore. Now her challenges were just for fun, and she didn't always win, Hikari sometimes lost to Kenta and Kenta sometimes lost to Hikari. The class ended and Hikari and Kenta had to part ways to get to their next classes.

**Kei's POV**

Kei's first class ended and he went on to his next class. It was of course also in the business category. This time Kei didn't sit in the front row because it was already full, so he took a seat in the second row. Seconds after Kei sat another person with blonde hair sat right next to him. He seemed happy he reminded Kei a little of how Hikari would always have a smile on her face. Kei then decided to try and become friends with him. "Hello, my name is Takishima, Kei." Said Kei politely. "Oh hello I'm Aoki, Kenta , would it be okay of I called you Takishima." Said Kenta still smiling proudly. "Yes it's ok, would it also be okay for me to call you Aoki?" asked Kei with a small smile since he had made a new acquaintance. "Yes it is ok" answered Kenta smiling a little more than before since he now had a new friend. "So Aoki, why are you in the business class?" asked Kei curiously. "Oh because I am the owner of the Aoki Company." Kenta said with pride of his position in the business world. "Oh you're the owner of the Aoki company." Stated Kei surprised since he was the same age as Kei, and was managing a very successful business. "Oh and why are you here Takishima?" asked Kenta also curious. "Oh I am here because I am the grandson of the owner of the Takishima Company, so I will soon inherit the company from my grandfather." Said Kei bluntly. "Wait then that means that I will be having a meeting with you today after school?" asked Kenta. "Yes it does actually" said Kei as he remembered the meeting he was having after school. "So I guess we should get to know each other." Said Kenta his smile had faded a little but it was still there. So Takishima are you in any sort of relationship right now?" Kenta asked. "Yes I am currently engaged to the daughter of the owner of Funai Jewels, and how about you?" Said Kei with no expression at all. "I am also engaged right now with a girl that isn't really from an important family, but I love her." said Kenta as his smile reappeared. "You're lucky Aoki, you actually love you fiancée, I have an arranged marriage so I don't love my fiancée at all." Said Kei. "So what is your fiancée like?" asked Kei. "Well she is very kind and caring, she is always smiling, and if anyone ever needs help she would always try to help. I feel so lucky to have met her. So how about your fiancée?" asked Kenta. "Oh my fiancé is very annoying, but what I hate about her the most is that she easily gets jealous. There was this one time I was with her, but I kept staring at a girl, so she kept yelling at me about it just for staring." said Kei annoyed about even talking about Anika. "Ok class get into your seats now" said the teacher as he walked in. "Well guess I will talk to you later ,ok" said Kenta. "Ok" responded Kei.

About an hour later…

"Finally lunch time, I can't stand being away from my fiancée" said Kenta. "Well unlike you I love it when I'm away from her" said Kei a little angry since he knew that Anika would have lunch with him. "Well better get going, I don't want my fiancée to get angry with me." Said Kenta smiling since he was going to see Hikari. Kenta walked out of the classroom and Kei saw him walk away. As Kei walked out of the classroom he caught a glimpse of the person he has always loved, Hikari. Kei started running to catch up to her, he was only a couple of feet away from her, but then his annoying fiancée came and stopped him right there. "Why are you running honey" asked Anika with a huge evil smirk. Kei didn't answer but his evil aura started to expand a lot, seeing this Anika just got frightened and ignored the question she had given him. Then they both walked away to the university cafeteria.

**Hikari's POV**

Hikari was walking in the hall to meet up with Kenta at the lake, but then she heard someone running very close to her. She turned around, but the only thing that was so close to her was a couple that was having a conversation, although one of them had a very dark aura coming out of him.

Hikari walked to the lake and saw that Kenta had beaten her there. "Hey Kenta" Hikari said with a smile growing. "Hey Hikari" Said Kenta obviously happy. "We should probably start eating because we have limited time here before we have to get back to class. "Oh this looks good Hikari, how did you make this in the five minutes before we left?" asked Kenta. "I rushed now eat it." Said Hikari. "Ok" said Kenta and started eating the food slowly to savor the masterpiece that Hikari had made. "So Kenta have you made any friends so far?" Yeah I made one friend, and he is also in the business branch, but I don't really know him yet so theres not much to talk about, and how about you Hikari have you made any friends?" asked Kenta. "Well not really a lot of people have greeted me and been a little friendly, but I haven't really had a conversation with anyone." Said Hikari "Oh Hikari the next class starts in ten minutes, we should get going." Said Kenta. "Ok then I guess I'll see you after all the classes end then." Hikari said. Kenta leaned in and cupped Hikari's face in his hands, He pulled her face closer to his and planted a very passionate kiss on Hikari's soft lips. Once Hikari felt Kenta's lips crash on hers she wrapped her hand around his neck making the kiss deeper. Once they each couldn't breathe anymore they pulled away, and they both said in unison "See you later, I love you." Once they realized that they had both said it at the same time, they both started blushing madly and went ahead to each of their classes.

**After about two hours (Hikari's POV still)**

'Finally the last class of the day' Hikari thought as she sighed of boredom. Hikari took a seat in the third row because she didn't want to be in the back because in the back you easily got distracted by everything in front of you. She didn't want to be in the front because Hikari would always feel like the instructor was staring straight at her, and that made her nervous. Someone then sat right next to Hikari and disrupted her train of thoughts. "Oh hi, I'm Hikari Hanazono." Hikari said as she stared at the girl who had sat next to her. "Hi I'm Anika Funai" said the girl arrogantly. "Well nice to meet you!" Hikari said. "Whatever, please stop being so annoying" Anika said as she rolled her eyes at the girl. 'Wow I just met this girl and I'm already wanting to hit her since she's so annoying. Why won't she just leave me alone? I'm rich and smart while she is just a poor bitch. She probably got a scholarship here because she doesn't seem like she has enough money to afford a school like this.' Anika thought. 'Wow I am trying to be nice to this Anika chic but she is acting like a spoiled brat. I just met her and I already hate her.' Thought Hikari. A few minutes later the instructor walked in and began to teach his class.

** After the final class ended, Kei's POV**

Kei was walking out of class as he bumped into Kenta. "Oh hey Kenta" said Kei. "Oh hey Kei, sorry but I have to go because I have to drive my fiancée home, but I will see you at the meeting after school okay." Said Kenta. "Ok I will see you soon" said Kei back. Kei was walking out of the school as he caught a glimpse of the girl he ran after before, the girl who looked like Hikari (At least Kei thought she looked like Hikari because she actually was Hikari.) He saw that Kenta was near her. He then saw as Kenta opened the door to the car that he had parked right next to. He opened the door for the girl that looked like Hikari. Then Kenta opened the door for himself to get into the driver's seat. He gave the girl next to him a long kiss then smiled, and started the car. Kei wondered who the girl was so he was going to ask him at the meeting. He would only have to wait a few hours before getting to ask him the question though.

** TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well here is another chapter. I feel bad for Kei thought because his life is miserable, while Hikari's life is Happy. Also because for the first time Kei is being a little stupid to not realize that the girl he keeps staring at and running after is Hikari. Well I will get you guys the next chapter as soon as possible. Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow :) THX for reading. Oh I almost forgot to say that I don't own the S.A and BLAH BLAH BLAH :) **


	3. Chapter III, The Meeting

Chapter III, The meeting

Kei was now walking out of his new, silver Pagani Zonda. Kei then walked into the Takishima's Japanese branch's meeting room. Kei arrived early so that he could greet all of his business associates. Kei then stood up each time a guest arrived so that he could greet them. "Hey Kei" said Aoki with a large smile. "Hello Aoki" Kei said smiling a bit since his friend had arrived. "Ok so now that everyone is here let us start the meeting" said Kei

**Two Hours later (120 minutes)**

"Okay so our meeting had finally ended and the final decision is to build the extra branch for the Takishima Company." Said Kei a little bored because of the meeting. Everyone in the meeting room stood up from their chairs and began to leave, some stayed so that they would be able to speak with Kei (The business associates would most likely call him, ) "So Kei since we agreed to build the extra branch for the Takishima family, we should have a banquet to celebrate it. Also if we did hold one you would be able to meet my fiancée." Said Aoki with a face that no one could say no to him. "Ok sure, we can have a banquet so that I can meet this wonderful fiancée of yours, but we will do it this Sunday. That means you have two days for this." Said Kei with a little sarcasm at the end. "OK I will definitely bring her."said Aoki as they were both walking out of the building and heading towards his car. Aoki then got into his black McLaren and closed the door. As Kei began to walk back towards the Takishima building Aoki drove by and said "Kei I can't wait for Hikari to meet you!" yelled Aoki. As the name suddenly brought the memory of a certain girl in his mind, Kei started to run after Aoki, but Aoki had already driven out of the parking lot and was now heading to his own house. "Hikari, He said Hikari, but it can't possibly be my Hikari." Said Kei quietly.

**Hikari's POV**

Hikari was cooking dinner when she heard a car pull in the driveway. Then through the kitchen window she saw her beloved fiancé walk out of that car. She then stopped her cooking and began to walk towards him. "Hey Aoki, how was your meeting?" asked Hikari as she hugged her fiancé. "Oh it was boring like most of them" said Aoki with a silly expression. "So are you hungry, because I'm making dinner" said Hikari. Hikari then grabbed Aoki's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen so that they could eat together. "Oh Hikari since the decision that the meeting was for was a good one the owner will be holding a banquet to honor that decision and I want you to be my partner for the night, so that you can also meet my new friend too." Said Aoki. "Ok I'll go but what should I wear?" said Hikari. "Anything as long as you look better than a supermodel because right now you look like a supermodel." Said Aoki while chuckling a little. "Ok then so I'll go shopping for a dress tomorrow because I don't think the dresses I have will fit the event." Said Hikari. "Ok then you can go shopping tomorrow, but make sure your home early I don't want you to come home late." Said Aoki. For the rest of dinner both of them were talking mostly about how their day was, and they were mostly making jokes about their day. When dinner was over Hikari stood up to pick up the plates and went over to the sink to wash them. Since Hikari didn't like maids she did most of the housework herself. "Hikari let me help you wash the dishes" said Aoki as he grabbed a dish and began to clean it. "Thank you" said Hikari. "No problem, after all I was the one that ate of some of these dishes and plates." Said Aoki. After they fininshed washing the dishes they both went up to their room and laid down on their bed.

**The next day**

"Aoki breakfast is ready" Hikari yelled from downstairs to her fiancé. "coming" yelled back Aoki. Hikari was setting the plates when someone embraced from the waist and pulled her back. He then turned her around and planted a deep kiss on her lips. When they both pulled apart Aoki took a seat and so did Hikari. "So, how was the morning kiss" asked Aoki with a sly grin. "It was great" said Hikari with a hint of shyness. "So after breakfast I'm going to go dress shopping at the nearby mall ok" said Hikari. "It's fine by me as long as you don't come late, last time I was worried about you." Said Aoki. "OK I won't be late, I promise" said Hikari. Once Hikari finished her breakfast she stood up, grabbed her purse, and dashed out the door. Hikari got into her cute blue mustang with two black lines going through the center of the car's front and back. (Hikari had learned to drive and she was great at it, if she wanted to she could be a Nascar Racer.) Hikari found a parking space near the entrance of the mall and she parked there. The mall was rather large, at the mall you could find anything. Well after all the mall was owned by three major companies, The Aoki Company, The Saiga Corporation, and The Takishima Company, so the mall was also pretty luxurious. Hikari was browsing through most of the stores when she saw an amazing dress that was colored a beautiful tone of aqua marine, with crystals adding elegancy to the outlining of the dress. The dress was a little higher than her knee, and showing off most of her beautiful curves. Hikari instantly loved the dress and immediately went to the front counter to buy it. Hikari then saw Anika pass by the mall with a man that looked very familiar but Hikari ignored it and went to the food court to get something to eat.

**Kei's POV**

Anika had dragged Kei along to her visit to the mall. Kei of course disagreed at first but then since Anika knew his weak point, she called Kei's grandfather and told him that Kei and her needed to spend time together so that they could get used to each other. After Anika had called Kei's grandfather, Kei's grandfather called Kei and told him to spend some time with his fiancée. After that of course Kei couldn't say no to his grandfather so he just went along.

"Kei does this dress look good on me for the banquet?" asked Anika to her bored fiancé. "No it doesn't now just stop bothering me and choose a dress" said Kei coldly with a very angry aura coming out of him. "FINE ok ill stop bothering you but only if you tell me which one looks better" said Anika. "Choose the red one it's not as ugly" said Kei, Kei at that moment was imagining Hikari wearing that dress and he then came with the conclusion that no matter what Hikari wore she would always be more beautiful than his witch of a fiancée. "Ok then I'll buy the red one" said Anika. Anika walked to the front counter where she saw a slim and beautiful girl around her age with jet black hair buying a dress there. Anika purchased the dress at the front counter and walked back to Kei. "Ok so Kei wanna go home?" asked Anika. "Of course I do" stated Kei obviously. Anika took Kei's hand in her but then he immediately pulled it out. Anika got very angry at that movement but she ignored it. When they were passing the food court Kei was looking around to see what other things they sold and then he saw the back of a figure that reminded him of Hikari. 'Great now I am imagining Hikari everywhere I go' thought Kei. Then he and Anika left the mall and headed for their car. As they drove home Kei thought 'Who was that girl at the food court, she looked so much like Hikari.'

**The day of the banquet (The day after the mall) Hikari's POV**

Hikari was in the bedroom that she and Kenta shared. Hikari was getting ready to go to a banquet that her beloved fiancée had invited her to. Hikari was putting on the beautiful aqua marine dress that she had bought the day before. Hikari sometimes missed when Akira was around to help her with her makeup and hair, now a days she would just do it by herself but she had gotten a lot better at it since she once worked in a beauty boutique. Hikari curled her hair just a little not too much and it made her much more beautiful. She had put on some light makeup that complimented her skin tone. She had also put on some really nice earrings that Kenta had bought her on their one month anniversary. Hikari had just finished getting ready so she left her room and descended down the stairs slowly so that she wouldn't trip with the heels she was wearing. As she slowly walked down Kenta was just staring at her. "Wow Hikari you look…. Wow" Kenta said while still staring at her. "Well you look very handsome, but either way you always look handsome" said Hikari while leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Well we better get going so that we aren't late" said Hikari as she and Kenta were heading towards the door to leave for the party. Kenta opened the door for Hikari and once she was in then he got in too. The whole drive there, they were both complimenting each other and comparing their clothes to past things they had worn.

**20 minutes later, at the banquet, Hikari's POV **

Kenta helped Hikari step out of the car without tripping because of her heels and dress. Kenta and Hikari hooked their arms together and walked in to the elegant event. "Name please?" asked a security guard at the event. "Kenta Aoki and this is my partner for the night" said Kenta while smiling at Hikari. "Ok sir you may go in" said the security guard. Kenta and Hikari walked in and found their table. They both stayed there for a while talking until a slow song came up and they both decided to get up and danced. They danced perfectly together, like one of those couples from dance shows. "How can you dance so well" asked Kenta. "Oh when I was in high school a friend of mine got me tutor to teach me how to dance for an event that he had invited me to." Said Hikari as she remembered when Kei had told her that she needed to learn how to dance for a ball that he had invited her to so Kei hired a dance tutor for her. Hikari and Kenta kept dancing for most of the time until she had to go to the restroom so she went.

**Kei's POV**

"MY GOSH ANIKA HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE" yelled a furious Kei at his annoying fiancée. "Sorry Kei I'm just adding the final touches" yelled back Anika a little annoyed at Kei but not as harshly as he had yelled. Once Anika had finished putting on her makeup so that for once Kei would tell her she looked gorgeous or even pretty would make her happy, but as she got down she just heard him angrily grunt and mumble that she was annoying. That made her a little angry but she just ignored it so that she could try to later get him to actually love her. Anika did love Kei but not actual true love she mostly loved him because of his fame and fortune she sure was a greedy bitch.

Kei opened the door of the small manor that was bought so that they could both experience living together and only with each other. It was actually bought by Anika's family so that Kei would fall in love with her, but that plan quickly went down the drain. Kei then opened the door to the driver's seat and stepped in without doing anything to be a gentleman towards Anika. Although Kei being rude to Anika was expected since it happened every single day now. Kei took a quick glance at what Anika was wearing and it was the dress she had bought at the mall. The white dress that to him she looked horrible in. Kei then mumbled something so quietly that Anika who was right next to him didn't even hear it, but it sounded as if he was insulting her. Kei then strapped himself in and started the car's engine. They didn't say a word the whole drive there. Once they arrived there they were a little late since Anika took so long, but the security guard in front immediately recognized Kei and just let them in without a word. When there was a slow song playing and Anika asked Kei to dance but he just declined it and went ahead to greet the guests. Anika just went ahead to go to the restroom to fix her makeup.

**Hikari's POV**

I entered the restroom and there she saw the evil Anika. "Oh hi Anika" said Hikari. Anika looked back at her and thought 'Oh isn't this the poor bitch that I met at the university, wait what is she doing here and in that dress it looks better and more expensive than mine.' "Oh hi Hikari what are you doing here?" asked Anika with a hint of jealousy in her tone. 'Served you right bitch, you shouldn't judge people by their first appearance.' Thought Hikari and then answered her question. "Oh my FIANCE invited me to the party as his partner for the night." Said Hikari with a smirk on her face. She really didn't like Anika at all. "So Anika why are you here?" asked Hikari plainly. "Oh this is my fiancé's banquet" said Anika. "Well I'll see you later Anika I better get back to Kenta." Said Hikari as she used the restroom and went back to find Kenta.

**Kei's POV (While Hikari and Anika were in the restroom)**

Kei was greeting all of his guests at the party, and he was also trying to avoid Anika.

After greeting a few guests Kei was greeting some guests when he ran into Kenta. "Oh hey Kenta" said Kei as he was waving a hand towards Kenta signaling a hello. "Oh hey Kei" said Kenta as he was now in front of Kei. "Hey Kenta I thought you said you were bringing your fiancée, where is she?" asked Kei curious as to why Kenta was alone. "Oh she had to go the restroom. Oh and where is your fiancée" asked Kenta. "I don't really know where she is, but I don't really want to know either." Said Kei. "Hey Kei I'll be right back I am really thirsty so im going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." Said Kenta to Kei as he bagan to walk through the crowd to get a refreshment. Kei was just standing there waiting for him to come back until something caught his eye.

**Hikari's POV**

Hikari was just leaving the restroom, and walking through the crowd to find Kenta. As she was walking near where she had left Kenta last someone grabbed her arm. As Hikari turned around she was so surprised than ever. She really didn't expect to see the person in front of her, she had actually forgot about him she rarely thought of him. "Hikari?" said Kei as his eyes widened in surprise. Kei then thought 'Wow she still looks amazing after all these years. She looks even more beautiful than before.' "Oh hi Kei, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" said Hikari "It's been two years Hikari, where have you been, and why did you just disappear that day?" Asked Kei a little angry. "Oh I'm so sorry I left you guys without saying goodbye, it's because my dad got a job but for him to receive it we had to move and I was going to say goodbye but it was just too painful so I just left." Said Hikari as you could see a little depression on her expression but she still had her gorgeous smile. "So Kei how have you been these last few days?" asked Hikari. "Hikari I still lo" but Kei was cut off when Kenta arrived with a glass of wine in his hand. "Oh Hikari you met Kei already?" asked Kenta. "Actually Kenta we've both known each other since we were six years old" said Hikari. "Wait how do both of you know each other?" asked Kei. "Oh Hikari is my fiancé. Remember that amazing girl that I told you I love so much, well that girl is my beautiful Hikari" said Kenta as he pulled Hikari into a tight hug and gave her a small peck on the cheek, as Kenta kissed Hikari, Hikari started to blush like crazy. While Kei was watching that he felt something inside him break. Kei's heart had just been destroyed into pieces. Kei felt so sad at that moment that he actually thought of excusing himself to go and cry somewhere, but he didn't. Kei had to be strong especially in front of Hikari. "So when are you two getting married?" asked Kei. "Oh we don't really know but we both agreed to do it within six months." Said Hikari with a smile showing that she was truly happy about what she had just said, and that smile broke Kei's heart even more. "Kei where have you been I've been looking for you this whole time. Oh Hikari is that your fiancé?" asked Anika. "Yeah Kenta this is Anika" said Hikari "Kei how do you know her?" asked Kenta. Kei didn't answer since he didn't want to, but Anika did. "Kei is my fiancé" said Anika proudly, but she was obviously jealous since Kenta was practically richer and also sexy like Kei. "Oh congratulations you two" said Hikari with a large smile. "You too" said Anika. During that Kei just stood there and all of his emotions died there. The rest of the night was hell for him. Now Kei had to get Hikari back since she had just seen her and knew where she was now. Before he couldn't find her because there were never any houses or apartments owned by a Hikari Hanazono, but now he knew he had to look for houses owned by Kenta Aoki. The only problem was how would he get Hikari to fall for him since before she was too dense to figure it out it took her ten years to figure it out, but now he only had six months. Kei was now **desperate**.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well poor Kei again. He finds his true love but she is engaged with his best friend what a coincidence, and also his fiancé and Hikari hate each other even worse. Well sorry for the late update I was super duper busy this past week so that is why I gave you an extra long chapter this time. Well thank you for reading this I will update soon. Also Favorite, Follow and Review because I wanna read you opinion and ideas for the FUTURE. See you soon or really you will see this soon again because I can't see you through the computer :)**


	4. Chapter IV, The Plan

**Chapter IV, The plan**

**Kei's POV the day after the banquet**

Kei was a total mess. He couldn't work, sleep, eat, or even have a decent conversation and the fact that it was Sunday didn't help. If he would have gone to school he could talk to his friend Kenta to get more info on Hikari and plan something but he couldn't, and he wouldn't just go to his house for an unexpected reason. Instead of doing something important he was locked in his office while hiding from his annoying fiancée. Kei kept thinking and thinking until he finally got an idea. Kei immediately stood up from his office chair and began dashing towards his door. He opened the door quickly and dashed out of his office. He knew he had to do something to stop his light from making a major mistake. The only thing that mattered to him in this world was about to leave him and belong to someone that wasn't him. Kei jumped in his car and pulled out his cell phone, he quickly dialed a number and put his phone up to his ear to talk. The person he dialed picked up and Kei immediately answered. "I need your help with something, It involves Hikari!" said Kei a little desperate. He would never ask for help unless he was desperate, and Takishima Kei was never desperate unless it involved his beloved Hikari.

**Hikari's POV**

Hikari was sitting at a table located in a foreign place. She was sitting right next to Kenta while staring at on the book that was sitting on top. The book was a sample guide that listed many beautiful places around the world that were perfect for a marriage ceremony. Both Hikari and Kenta couldn't decide on a place that they liked best. There were so many options but none were just perfect. So since the silence was killing her and she couldn't decide on what to choose she just spoke up. "Kenta, which one do you like best?" asked Hikari. "I can't really choose one they all seem nice but none are just perfect." Answered Kenta. "I think we should get married in a place where nobody body else has ever gotten married before." Said Hikari with a grin while thinking of the idea. "I agree so want to settle the marriage location some other day and move on to the other things?" asked Kenta. "Of course so the next place we have to go to arrange something for the wedding would be the flowers so we have to head to a flower shop." Said Hikari. "We can head to that little shop right next to the cafe that serves great tea."said Kenta smiling. "Ok then let's go" answered Hikari as they both stood up from their seat and walked out of the shop while holding hands.

**Kei's POV**

Kei arrived at the old S.A greenhouse and saw that everyone was there, everyone in the S.A including Finn, Sakura, and Yahiro, everyone but Hikari. His thoughts were disturbed as he heard the voice of Akira yell something at him. "Kei whats wrong and how does this involve Hikari, What is happening to her, How is she?" Akira just kept bombarding Kei with questions. "Akira I will answer those in a second just let me talk. So now to get into why I called you here. I desperately need your help with something." Said Kei. "What do you need our help with?" asked Ryuu. "I wasn't finished… I saw Hikari yester and since you're going to ask Akira, Hikari is fine no health issues. I saw her at a banquet that I was hosting to honor a decision. Since the Aoki family was involved in the decision, I also invited the company. The family decided to send their eldest son Kenta to the banquet. I have met Kenta before and we have become friends, but yesterday at the banquet I saw Kenta and his partner for the night. This is what's crucial, Kenta's partner was Hikari." Said Kei with a little depression. Once Kei regained his strength again he continued speaking. "When he introduced Hikari to me because he didn't know we had already met he introduced here by saying these exact words 'Oh Kei meet my wonderful FIANCEE I was talking about, her name is HIKARI." Kei emphasized the words fiancée and Hikari to prove his point, as he continued to finish that sentence he heard the rest except for a few (Yahiro) make sound of surprise or awe. "My sweet angel Hikari is going to get married! I can't wait to help her put on her makeup and help her pick out a wonderful wedding dress that will make her look completely beautiful, and I can also help her choose the swee-" "Akira that is not the point. I need you guys to help me get Hikari back. I don't want her to be with someone who thinks he loves her but doesn't really truly love her. Hikari has been the only person who I have ever loved, and I want to be happy with her, not Anika." Said Kei a little angry. "It's okay Kei we will all help you" said Ryuu while putting a hand on his shoulder. "So what is the plan?" asked Yahiro. "Ok so I know Hikari is currently living with Kenta, and studying at Tokyo University, so I will need you guys to somehow keep an eye on her, but please do not let her figure it out. So will you guys help me or not?" asked Kei. "We will!" said everyone but Kei together. "Especially if it involves Hikari because we all miss her and she always helped us when she was around." Said Sakura. "Ok so here is the plan…."

**1 hour later**

"Ok so that is all you guys need to do, so does everyone understand?" asked Kei. "Yes" they all responded in unison. "I'm sorry guys but i need to be excused to go and fix something in my tea shop I guess I will see you guys at the next meeting, bye" said Akira as she began towards the door. "Oh the tea shop, I can eat Akira's pastries. Well see you guys." Said Tadashi with a smile since he would get to eat some sweets. "I can trust you guys right?" asked Kei. "Of course" they all answered and there the first meeting ended.

**In the meantime Hikari's POV**

Hikari and Kenta were both arriving at the small but famous flower shop. The shop was visibly expensive on the outside and was titled '_A Flower's Garden'_, both Hikari and Kenta walked into the building and they both head straight to the front counter while still holding hands. "Hello how can I help you?" asked the woman at the front desk, she seemed to be in her mid-forties. " Me and my fiancée called earlier to check out some flowers for our wedding." Said Kenta. "Oh yes what is your last name?" asked the lady. "Aoki" answered Kenta. "Oh yes the eldest son of the Aoki company. Follow me." The woman led them to small room full of flowers of all types of colors. Red, Yellow, Blue, White, everything you could imagine. "Here are all the flowers that are rare and exotic" said the lady while pointing to a wall that had the most tropical and beautiful flowers. "So Hikari which one do you like?" asked Kenta still mesmerized because of all the colors there. "Hikari" said Kenta as he once again called her out and got no response. He waved a hand in front of her face and finally got her attention. "huh.. what?" asked Hikari as she snapped out of her day dream. "This is going to take a while" said Kenta while sighing.

**40 minutes later Akira's POV**

Akira and Tadashi were in the tea shop that Akira owned. Akira was fixing a problem with the kitchen because they broke the oven so now they couldn't make sweets and that left tadashi sad since he couldn't eat. "Ok so Tadashi they fixed the problem with the oven we just decided to get a new one and we just finished installing it. Ill make you some sweets ok." Said Akira as she returned to the kitchen. Tadashi was just sitting at a table waiting for Akira to finish his sweets, when he heard the door to the shop open. Since Tadashi was bored out of his mind he decided to look at who had just come in and his eyes widened in surprise. There in front of him he saw his former classmate and friend Hikari Hanazono, but he noticed that she had arrived with a man while holding his hand. There on her left hand he saw a beautiful engagement ring and she was holding the man's hand with her right. Kei was telling the truth, Hikari did actually return and she was now engaged. "Oy Hi-" Tadashi was cut off in mid-sentence by Akira who had put her hand on his mouth and slowly dragged him to the kitchen without being noticed. "Stupid, remember what Kei told us. He clearly stated to not be seen by Hikari and less when we are spying on her. Our part of the plan was easy we are in charge of keeping Kei up to date with Hikari and we are not going to screw that up." Said Akira. "So now we eavesdrop on their conversation." Said Tadashi. "Exactly!" said Akira. Akira and Tadashi slowly crawled across the tea shop without being noticed. They both sat at a booth where they could hear Hikari's conversation yet not be seen by her. "So we both agree that we should get married on the 19th of October which is a Saturday around six months from now?" asked Hikari. "Yes my cute little Hikari" said Kenta smiling. "Ok so they are getting married on the 19th of October" whispered Akira while she wrote it down on a notepad that a waiter would use. "Hikari so when we both get home do you want to you know… do it?" asked Kenta. Hikari choked on her drink. "Kenta how about I make you deal, once we get married we can do it whenever we want ok" said Hikari still a little red because of what she said. "But last time we almost did it but we were interrupted." Said Kenta. "It is not my fault you left your phone on" said Hikari. At hearing that Akira and Tadashi just couldn't hold in their laughter. They laughed hard until they realized they were attracting attention so they quickly stopped. "Hikari want to go to dinner with me at the new restaurant, 'A Taste of Love'." Asked Kenta. "Sure" answered Hikari. "So for now I will drop you off at home and at around 7:00 pm I will pick you up for dinner." Said Kenta. "That works." Said Hikari. "Let's go then ok" said Kenta as he paid for the bill and stood up. "Let's go" said Hikari as she also stood up and followed Kenta out. _'Dinner at 7:00pm at the Taste of Love'_ wrote Akira in her notebook. "Ok so let's call Kei now" said Akira.

**Kei's POV**

Kei was in his office bored since he had finished all of his work and had nothing to distract him. This whole time he had been thinking about how to win back then his cellphone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID as it blinked and ready Akira, Kei didn't hesitate for a second before picking up. "Hey Kei we found out when Hikari is getting married and where she is going to be tonight. Hikari is getting married on October 19th and tonight she is going to the new restaurant _'the Taste of Love'_ at around 7:00pm with Kenta. That is all I could find out" Said Akira. "Arigato Akira for the information." Said Kei then he hung up and thought of something. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. "Konichiwa who is this?" asked Anika. "It's Kei" answered Kei bluntly. "Oh Kei darling what do you want?" asked Anika while she changed her tone from dry to sweet. "Anika want to go to dinner at a restaurant with me around 7:00 pm?" asked Kei. "Of course darling I will definitely be there." Said Anika with a squeal. Kei then hung up and only had one plan in his head. 'Hikari I will once again like before win your heart and earn your love I promise you'

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well it may not be as long as other chapters but it is better than nothing. Sorry for the long wait I was grounded so I couldn't use my laptop. Remember to REVIEW,FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR ANOTHER STORY. Also review mostly so that maybe I can include some of you guys' idea for the next chapter. Well tell me how you liked the story! :) I will soon update this. Check out the Afterstory too, my other story! :D**


	5. Chapter V, The Dinner Date

**Chapter V, The dinner date**

**Kei's POV**

Kei had everything planned out for his secret dinner date with Hikari. It was such a secret that even Hikari didn't know. The plan was simple. Hikari loves to arrive early to things so she will arrive early. I will get some employees to call Kenta, and make him cancel his dinner with Hikari leaving her alone. As for Kei he would simply tell Anika that he had work so he couldn't make the dinner. The only thing to be concerned about is that the plan will go smoothly, and without a hitch.

"Ryuu I need you to make a call to Kenta since he doesn't know you. I need you to act as one of my workers and pretend that Kenta, has to close a deal between The Aoki Company and the Takishima Company, and while you do that Hikari will be at the restaurant and I will also be there and ask her to dine with me." Said Kei. "Ok Kei I'll do it, but if I do this then I won't have to owe you right?" asked Ryuu since he owed Kei last time because Kei helped Finn with a financial problem in her country. "Yeah you won't owe me as long as you do this!" said Kei. "Ok then I will talk to you later, Bye" said Ryuu. "Bye" responded Kei. Now Plan commence!

**Hikari's POV**

Hikari was taking a shower and getting ready for her dinner with her handsome fiancée Kenta. Hikari finished her shower and looked at her closet that was full of the season's best styles. Since Hikari didn't spend all of her time studying now she actually learned the rules of fashion and she is so up to date to the season's styles that she could be a fashion designer. Since Hikari had left she had learned a lot of things that the a normal girl would know. The only thing that didn't change is that she is just as clueless in the topic of love as before. Hikari chose a nice silver tube dress that was a nice fit against all of her _to die for_ curves . She opened her nice makeup case where she had a lot of shades of every single color of the rainbow on eye shadow, every shade of red and pink, and every shade of pink for blush. Over the years Hikari has become better than Akira and Sakura in fashion and makeup. Hikari finished putting a light shade of gold eyeshadow on, a light pink blush, and a lighter version of hot pink lipstick. Hikari curled her hair and put on her dress. She got in her cute red mustang that she got from Kenta as birthday gift. Hikari started the car and made her way to the restaurant. Judging by the distance she would arrive around 20 minutes early.

**Kenta's POV ten minutes after Hikari's POV**

Kenta was all ready to go to dinner with Hikari when he got a phone call. "Hello who is this?" asked Kenta. "Hello I work for the Takishima Company. I called to inform you that you need to sign a contract for a merger between the Aoki Company and the Takishima Company for the US section, but since the we will start the next expansion next week we will need you to come to the main company building right now to sign the merger." Said the Takishima company employee, A.K.A Ryuu. "I did not know of this. But do I have to attend it right now?" asked Kenta since he really wanted to have dinner with Hikari. "Yes sir the Takishima company president is here all the way from London. We can only close this deal tonight since the president will have to leave tomorrow." Said Ryuu. Kenta waited a second so that he could think. "Ok then I will go" said Kenta. "Thank you sir, have a goodnight." Answered Ryuu. "Why does this always happen when I finally get some free time?" said Kenta to himself. He then picked up his phone once again and began to dial Hikari's number. "Hey Hikari I'm so sorry, but I have to deal with some business. Please forgive me for the short notice and for not being able to attend the date." Said Kenta a little angry. "Ok then I'll forgive you, after all business comes first. I'll talk to you later ok?" said Hikari. "Ok" answered Kenta. 'I'm sorry Hikari' Kenta thought.

**Kei's POV**

"Hey Anika I have some work to do so I won't be able to attend to that date so don't waste ss time waiting." Said Kei coldly. Then before Anika could even say one word Kei rudely hung up on the call. Kei was now happy that he had dealt with the large inconvenience in his way. Now all Kei had to do was get ready and pretend that he had nothing to do with Kenta missing his date with Hikari.

Kei was literally standing outside the café when he saw Hikari hanging up a call and a depressed look on her face. That look broke Kei's heart, but he needed it to win her heart. Kei quickly walked in while facing the opposite direction of Hikari, and pretending not to notice her. Kei was walking near Hikari's table. Kei couldn't see Hikari, but he could sense her. Kei pretended to walk past her and accidently bump into her. "Oh, I'm sorry" said Kei with his excellent acting skills. He was still standing there when Hikari looked up and answered him. "Oh no it's ok I wasn't looking." Said Hikari still looking down. A second later Hikari looked up and saw who it is. "Kei?" asked Hikari. "Hi Hikari. Were you about to leave have you finished your dinner?" asked Kei. "No actually I haven't eaten anything, I was planning on going home since Kenta couldn't make it to our date." Answered Hikari. "Hey Hikari I kind of had a similar situation just happen to me. I was supposed to meet Anika her, but she got a modeling job that she couldn't put decline, So would you want to have dinner with me just for one night?" asked Kei with a hopeful smile. "Ok fine." Said Hikari with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Ok then I guess we can sit here since it's already free." Answered Kei as he pulled out a chair for Hikari to sit in. "Thank you" answered Hikari as she sat down in the chair that Kei had pulled out for her. Kei then pulled out a chair for himself and sat down to join Hikari. Just then a waiter appeared with a nice uniform on and asked "What will you be having tonight?" Hikari answered quickly saying "Could I have the Ceaser Salad with a glass of red wine?" the man answered "Of course Ms, and you sir?" Kei looked at the menu and said "Could I have the premium stake with a glass of red wine too?" The waiter nodded his head up and down, and said. "I will be back with your orders in a few minutes." Then he walked away. A few minutes later just as the waiter had promised their food arrived. Kei cut his steak without a struggle and began to slowly eat it. Hikari didn't need to cut anything so she just stabbed those poor pieces of lettuce and began to chomp on them slowly. Kei was little curious on what Hikari had done over the years that she was gone so he began to ask her a few questions. "So Hikari when you left what did you do to distract you?" asked Kei. "Well I started working more than a few jobs, one was as an intern at a computer lab, another as a bakers assistant, waitress in a nice restaurant, and more of course. That got my mind off of things. I would still go to school so I was usually very busy." "How did you meet Kenta?" asked Kei curiously. "I actually met Kenta through one of my jobs. I was working as a business intern at Kenta's company buildings. One day he just decided to help out the interns and that is where he met me. He asked me out right after the mentoring session with the interns ended, and here we are now." Said Hikari with a small grin. "Hikari when you left, I was totally devastated. You were my everything, and you still are. I still love you, I have never loved my fiancée. I was forced to get engaged to Anika." Said Kei while looking Hikari straight in the eye. After hearing this Hikari had no idea what to say. Hikari still loved Kei but she believes that she loves Kenta more. "Kei I don't know wh-" Hikari was then cut off by Kei lips crashing against hers across the table. The kiss had so much passion in it that Hikari couldn't pull back. Each second the kiss became more passionate and deeper. Kei bit Hikari's lower lip to ask for entrance. With that movement Hikari left her dreamland and came back to the real world pushing Kei away. Kei looked at Hikari's facial expression expressed many feelings. Hurt, Dishonest, and over all she looked as if she had broken the biggest promise ever. Hikari couldn't speak properly for second, she waited at least a minute to talk, but for Kei that minute was an hour. "Kei I- I just can't do this I'm Engaged t-to Kenta, and you are too. Please don't tell Kenta about this. I guess I'll see you at school. Bye Kei." Said Hikari while standing up once again, and leaving the restaurant.

Kei watched Hikari leave and said to himself "Well I now know you still love me so I still have a chance. I will make you fall in love with me once again just like we are meant to be Hikari. I still love you." Kei then paid for the meal and left the restaurant. Kei picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Yahiro, your part of the plan is next ok." Said Kei "Ok" said Yahiro and hung up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note: Well thank for reading this chapter. One of you said that I should sneak in a kiss and there you go (AnimeLover 123). Well tell me how you like the chapter. Review because I read all the reviews and I might include some of your ideas. Remember to vote on the poll on my profile. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and VOTE ON MY POLL! Please vote so that I can start a new story. Well I will write soon for you guys! :)**


	6. Chapter VI, Yahiro & Megumi's parts

**Chapter VI, Yahiro's part**

**Yahiro's POV**

"Yahiro, your part of the plan is next so get ready" said Kei right before he hung up the call with Yahiro. OK so my part of the plan is pretty easy I have to somehow get Hikari to spend more time with Kei rather than her fiancé. It won't be that hard after all I am talking about the stupid girl that was so dense back in high school.' Thought Yahiro. He was walking by when he saw his cute girlfriend walking away from him and sneaking into a small cake shop. 'damn this little girl still won't go on that diet.' Thought Yahiro angrily as he followed Megumi into the small cake shop. He took one glance around and found her sitting at a table eating a large slice of strawberry shortcake. (BTW Strawberry is my favorite flavor lol). Yahiro started to go closer to her table emitting a terrible aura, but Megumi didn't even notice and continued to eat her cake. It seems as if Megumi somehow developed some kind of shield against Yahiro's auras because she didn't even flinch when he was like that. "Hey Megumi stop eating we need to help Kei get Hikari back." Said Yahiro while bonking Megumi in the head so that she would notice, but of course he didn't hit her so hard. Megumi dropped he cake when he hit her and she looked at him with eyes that made her look like she was a little girl who had just lost both her parents at the mall. Yahiro actually thought that she looked very cute like that, but he wouldn't say it. Yahiro just pulled the chair right next to her and began talking. "Ok so Tadashi and Akira did their part of the plan and now it's our turn, Megumi will you put the freaking cake down and listen to me Megumi!" Yahiro nearly yelled at Megumi who decided to give the cake more attention than Yahiro. "Ok so Aoki signed a new contract with the Takishima group right, that means he will be a little busier. All we have to do is create a few more distractions for Aoki. So for this I actually already started the plan by tapping his phone, but for this I will need some inside cover and the only one who can do that is you Megumi. Megumi are you listening to me?" asked Yahiro a little annoyed. "yes I'm listening" said Megumi since her hands were busy. "DON'T USE YOUR VOICE. Ok then let's continue. Megumi I got you a job in the Aoki company as his secretary, so that you can see when he is busy and not ok. You will start working there tomorrow ok." Said Yahiro. Megumi heard the last part clearly and could not believe that she would have to work as the assistant of a very busy man. Megumi would have to work really hard not because she wanted to leave a good impression of herself to the company but because she wanted Yahiro to believe that she could do it. Megumi nodded her head to agree.

**Kei's POV**

"So Yahiro did you get Megumi to agree to the plan?" asked Kei. "Yes" responded Yahiro. "Ok then I will go and check on Hikari during college hours too, but I badly need you to complete your part of the plan." Said Kei. "I will Kei goodbye." Said Yahiro before he hung up on Kei. Kei got in his car a little calmer than earlier since the plan is going well so far. He drove up and parked when he saw that across the parking lot was Hikari kissing Kenta in public with no regrets. Kei felt a surge of jealousy go through him. How was Hikari kissing him if when him and her held hands she would get so nervous. He continued to watch them as they got farther away from the lot. He followed them all the way to where Hikari had to go to her class and him to his. He loved her so much, but seeing her like that made feel so weak. He was really scared of losing the only person that has ever mattered to him.

**Kenta/ Aoki's POV (since I sometimes use his last name instead of his first to name him I just put both.) 30 minutes later.**

Kenta was in the middle of class when his phone rang. He had to step into the hallway to answer the call. "Yes this is Kenta, who is this?" asked Kenta "Kenta its Linda from the company, it seems that your new secretary is here, so you should come by the company today to meet her." Said the woman named Linda. "Ok then Linda, I'll stop by as soon as possible to meet her, but for now give me a little of her info." Said Kenta. "OK so her name is Megumi Yamamoto, she held 4th place in the famous Special A, but since one of the members left she advanced to 3rd, Her parents are both famous for their musical abilities, and she has a twin brother named Jun Yamamoto." Said Linda. "Thank you for informing me. I will stop by the company as soon as possible." "Ok goodbye sir" "goodbye Linda" said Kenta as he hung up and returned to class.

**Megumi's POV**

Today Megumi would start working as Kenta's secretary to help Kei. She would mess around with Kenta's schedule, and set him up with some of the hottest business woman, so that he would get interested in them. Megumi was setting up some files when her phone rang. "Hello?" said Megumi. "Megumi, in your purse I left a flash drive that should allow me to hack into the computer, and be able to check and control Kenta's schedule. All I need you to do is to plug into the computer for me." Said Yahiro "OK" answered Megumi, she plugged in the flash drive. "OK it's done" said Megumi. "OK thank you, bye Megumi." Said Yahiro as he hung up quickly before she could utter another word.

**Kenta's POV (after school, on his way to meet Megumi)**

Kenta was parking in the parking lot. He swiftly got out of his car to meet his new secretary. He didn't really care, but he just wanted to get this done with so that he could get back to Hikari. He walked into the building, said hi to a few people, and then got in the elevator heading to his office. The elevator opened, and he saw his petite and tiny new secretary. She was very small, and cute. Megumi looked like a little doll in real life. He went up to her and held his hand out. "Hi I'm Kenta Aoki, I heard your my new secretary?" said Aoki with a smile. Kenta watched as Megumi held out a board, and he read what it said. \Hi I'm Megumi, and yes I'm your new secretary!/ wrote Megumi. 'Why is she writing on a board, and not talking?' thought Kenta. Seeing his confused face Megumi wrote something else on the board, and showed him. \ I write on a board to protect my voice since I don't like to waste it./ wrote Megumi. Kenta just nodded, and asked "So when is my next meeting and where?" \ Your next meeting is next week in the states, and you will have to stay there for around a month to negotiate./ wrote Megumi.

_**At hearing this he was in awe he would have to leave Hikari for a month, and a lot of things could happen in a month.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: well sorry for the long time no update. I just got super super super busy with school. Well if you have any recommendations or advice for another scene or scenario in the next chapter than please tell me. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND TO VOTE ON MY POLL! :) Thank you for reading this, I will try to update as soon as possible. :D**


End file.
